Letters in blood
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: For years Sasuke had kept his letter of his confesion hidden. one night while watching his love he watch as his henchmen captured the blond. What will happen? Will he ever be able to get the letter to his love Naruto? SasuNaru YAOI!
1. Long Lost Letter

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my socks**

**This is gonna be a sad story, maybe funny (if you catch it) maybe yaoi...**

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_I...I don't know how to say this but I hope you get the point. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or Sakura (even if I think she should go and die in a hole someplace horrible...I guess that wouldn't be a hole would it...anyways) I have three very important things to tell you. And somewhere in here I will tell them to you. I don't think I can yet. So I will stall. Wow, even writing to you I feel stupider. I mean I used to always say that standing around you I felt stupider 'cus of all your stupid bursting out of you. But I think I fell stupid writing this to you. Just joking. Don't get so upset. I know you're upset, I know you. Step away from the fire place and finish my letter. I don't really think you give off stupid vibrations, oh on the contrary, I think your very bright. I think that the way you have spent your time around me has done this to me. I'm blinded by my love for you...Yes, you read that right. I can't stand the way I'm so far away from you right now. And the way I treated you before I left. I can't stand the thought of you being mad, or upset, or sad for the fact I left. I did this for you. I did this to prove to myself that I love you enough to take the next step to killing my brother to protect you. I have to kill him. If you don't understand the first reason (the fact he killed my whole clan) then my second would be to keep him away from you. I needed to keep as far away from you, to keep you being you. So those of that damn group the Akatski from you. To do this I needed to kill my brother to show them I had enough power to fight all those damn bastards away from you. All of this, because I love you. Stop fucking crying. I know you are. You always do, every night. I can see you in the crystal ball I stole from the Hokage's room before I left. I watch you while you sleep. It keeps me alive, its keeps me sane and on track. I watch as you pull out the Kunai every night and try to cut your wrists. But when they heal almost three minutes later you get madder and throw it at you wall. Unable to stop the pain I caused you from leaving you. Unable to kill yourself for my sake. I watch you scream at the top of your lungs at something, the only thing I don't know is what you yell. What you scream for into the night sky._

_I want to help you, to hold you. Keep you safe from all harm. I want to be there for you and tell you everything will be okay. Tell you why I left in person. And for this I will tell you my second important thing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I left you when we were so close to happiness. We needed to be together, but I ruined it and left. I fought you till the death and you lost, I don't even want to tell you that I gave everything in that battle. I would of given my life for you, and I did. In the land of Waves I gave my life so you could live. I told you that my body did it on its own accord but know you know the truth. When I saw you down I felt it burn deep inside me. The burn of true love. I couldn't help you heal, but I did help you like. I gave my life, and from what I heard, you did too. The Kyuubi came out to fight alongside you even. All for me. All for my stupid life. Did you even hear me say that I HATED you? I HATED, meaning it changed. Did you catch that? Didn't think so. It was my way of saying I love you at that time. My third thing I wanted to say is, I need you and it will not be long before I come back. Four years until 'You-know-who' will need my body. Then when I have learnt all his tricks I will defeat my brother and the Akatski, then I shall turn my back and kill that damned snake bastard that took me away from you. I wish I could see your face right now. It's probably steaming mad that I did this all to protect you. Not to mention your big Dobe mouth is wide open saying things like "I will not lose to that Teme." And "I don't need anyone to protect me, I never asked you to protect me." And the classic "Teme, I told you never to save me without me asking you to. I will become the best hokage! Believe it!"_

_Memories come back, alive and happy as I write to you. The only thing I fear is that I should die before I see you again. Or if you should die. Part of me wants to run back to you right now and kiss those tears away. Then after all the sentimental bullshit is over, fuck you into the ground so that the next day you would be helplessly stuck in the wooden floor of my old bedroom. I remember the way your eyes would flare up when you would catch me looking at you. As if you wanted it. As if you needed it. If you thought I did not notice then you are sadly mistaken. I noticed everything about you. I noticed that your hair was always the most golden in the winter and that when Sakura turned you down you secretly were relieved. I mean common, that look in your eyes that you give me is passion, what you give her is disgust. But apparently she doesn't know the difference considering I give her the same eyes and she's still convinced I'm in love with her. I also noticed that the only true smile you gave was the ones you gave me. the very rare, vary small smiles. All the other were a cover up. A mask. When I come home will you put that mask down? Will you let me see the true you for a whole day? Will you let me know the full extent of what I have fallen in love with? I didn't fall in love with your overbearing grin or even your boisterous pout. (Even if it was what makes your face so sweet and delectable) I fell in love the first time you gave me a true smile when we finally finished learning how to climb that damned tree with chakra. You know there is only a small line between love and hate. I always thought that I was on that line with you. On minute I loved you for being so caring and deep in your own way. Your eyes sparkling with emotion, then I would hate you for being such a idiot and getting me into all sorts of trouble. Well I have realized that, the line I always thought I was on never existed. At least not under me. You see, when we first joined onto team seven I had crossed that line. All the way over and joined the side of love._

_There is something I must tell you. To become the ultimate ninja to insure your safety as well as everyone else's I must throw every emotion away. Everything I have every felt will be gone by next month. Every feeling that will ever be felt we never, ever show. I will not show emotions to the extent that I will have no emotions. I will not love, hate, or have any type of feeling towards you or anyone else. Just remember that this is all for you and my love for you. That one day so long ago and by the time you get this I will not feel this because of it. I love you and I hope you know it. I love you. I love you. I...Love...You..._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

The older raven haired teen sighed as he folded the letter he had written years ago. He had to get all his feeling out to fully get rid of them. He would of succeded years ago if he had not of fallen in love with the blond wounder. Taking out the stolen globe form the third Hokage he summoned up the sight of his beloved Naruto. Currently he was on a mission, but even so he was sneaking away from Sakura to get some private time to himself. Sasuke knew what was to come. Naruto ran into the wooded area, far from where the other nin's were sound asleep in a dingy shack. Once there he pulled off his pack and rummaged through it for his 'special' Kunai. After retreiving it his lips moved in a slow way as if talking to an invisible person. Tears dripped down the front of his tan face. past the whisker marks that outlined his jawline. Sasuke watched as the already bloody kunai slid across the tan flesh on Naruto's wrists. Dripping down to the grassy area underneath him and accedentaly onto his pack. Without noticing this he flung his head back as he did this four more times. Lips moving fast as confessing somehting he's kept pent up. Wrists were visibly getting better by the second. Noticing this he threw it at a nearby tree. Standing and drawing enough chakra to create a perfect resangran and pushing it into the ground letting himself to be full exerted. His anger being taken out on the defenceless forest. Suddenly some men surrounded the blonfd in his furry. Wait. Sasuke knew those people. they worked for Orochimaru. They were there to kill...or capture. Either way, it wan't good. The raven couldn't take it anymore and looked away, willing the scene away. Standing up and moving over to the door of his small room, he quietly talked to who he wish was there.

"Naruto. Please forgive me. Please. I need you to live until I finish my mission. I need this to end." Dropping to the floor onto his hands and knee's. Silent tears carresed his face, when his arms and legs gave out he staid on the floor until Kabuto had re-entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama would like to see you know. He sayed he has a surprise for you." Unwillingly Sasuke stood and joined Kabuto to the snake nin's room. Thsi was it. He would take over his body now. It would all be over, he had to get the letter out. Staying hidden under his pillow for the longest time.

"Sasuke-kun. I ahve a new jutsu for you." The pale man said in a happy voice with a slight ku ku ku after. 'Oh thank god...'

I can still tell you Naruto. I can still save you.

* * *

**What do you think? Good huh? well wait for the reast!**

**Review Please!!**


	2. Finally Found

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I miss you, and I hate you. Remember that for a good measure. I want you back here right now. How could you leave me? I was to say the least to read that you loved me back. Hn, I know what you're saying...or rather thinking. Just read and shut your over pretentious mouth. I love you too. I have for as long as I can remember. Well not that long, but you know what I mean. Everyone here is upset and depressed. Sakura has been taken under Granny Tsunade's wing and is learning medic-nin crap. Don't comment. I want you back so bad! I want you to come and fuck me into oblivion. Hum, if you watch me every night then you would see that I dream with a msmile. You know why? Because I dream of you. I have dreams of you coming back and living you full life with me. Itachi would be good again and you would be brothers in a happy world were our children ran in the yards playing tag, in total bliss. I wish you saw that part. I'm pretty sure you turn the thingy off once you see me try to kill myself. I know you wrote that after you left and in the months when you first go there, but I thought I would tell you.

There was a total of five guys that went after you. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and me. Neji had a arrow go through his chest, he almost died you know. He was in surgery for the longest time. If I myself weren't in bandages (and handcuffed to my bed) I would of given all my Chakra to help him heal. But he's okay now so it would be unnecessary. Choji had a near-death experience. His family pills were taken to beat a guy so you could be saved. He used all his chakra to a point of his almost dying for exhaustion. You should of seen how well he looked, how skinny. His fat was used as energy and he was so handsome, not to say he wasn't okay before! Shikamaru fought a girl (and with the help of Temmari) defeated that foul mouthed bitch. He wasn't seriously hurt except for a broken finger, it was self-inflicted to keep him in the real life instead of falling for a Genjutsu. Kiba almost died. He had to try to commit suicide to get this guy out of his body. He almost bled to death from a stab to his abdomen (shut-up! I know I used a big word, BIG DEAL!) and having to walk in a huge river to get away from the guy. But in the end, Kiba won, but then again so did all the other. Except me.

My fight with you was the worst of my life. I would just like to point out that I did not use all my strength. I could not. I couldn't use all my strength against the one I loved. Even then I was too in love to do anything that bad to you. The wound to my chest really hurt you know...Oh yah one question...What happened after you grew wings? Why did you leave without telling me in person what your reason's were? I loved you for the longest time, we loved each other. Our pride getting in the way of true happiness. If I were to forgive you, would you come home and stay with me forever? Please say yes. I can take one betrayal. But two...I can never forgive a second one. I promise I will drop my mask for you. I love you too...I love you too.

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto stared at his scribbled writing, it would be a miracle if someone could read this. Tears drops descended his face onto the parchment. Making the writing even more blurry.

"At least I know your coming back. All I have to do is make sure I don't die...you better not die either Teme." His face grew in a pleasurable smile. A true smile. One that no one has ever had the chance to see, except Sasuke.

Sasuke watched in delight as Naruto wrote down the rest of his letter to the Uchiha. He watched as the tears fell onto the scroll in which had both letters to and from each other. The raven started to get excited, but you would never be able to tell form his cold exterior. Naruto looked to the heavens as he said something with his perfect pink lips. Activating the sharingan to tell what his blond crush was saying. He made out a '...I know your coming back. All I have to do is make sure I don't die...you better not die either Teme.' Deactivating and sighing with a small smirk he laid down to rest. The day had been tormentous and long. It would take at least eight hours of rest to catch up his chakra.

"Naruto!" A small pink haired nin exclaimed at the blond entering a small tea shack.

"Oh, hello Sakura." He small soft face contorted into a frown. She was noticing her best-friends perky-ness drop in the last couple of days. Ever since he got that mysterious letter from supposed "Family"

"Naruto, are you okay? You seem...out of it."

"I've just been going through a lot, you know with Sasuke and everything."

"Don't make this about you Naruto. You know I love him. You know how hard it is on everyone. Although I gotta say you did take it past friendship with him. I mean, you won't even give yourself a chance to get over him. I did and now look where I am! Happy. You should try it sometime." Naruto just stared into oblivion. He knew she would never give up on Sasuke and neither would he, but form the last time they met she was a little scared at what Naruto was getting himself into.

"Sakura, I-...I should show you what the letter I got was." With a curious look she eyed the scroll that came out of Naruto's back pocket. She sat herself down at a table and started to read. Her eyed started to bulge out and cry as she read on and took into account the perfect authenticity of Sasuke's writing. Breaking out crying she handed the scroll over to him.

"I-I suppose that you're going to take h-him. I mean I-if I wasn't so stupid I would of noticed that h-he was in love already...you're in l-love with him t-too aren't you? That why y-you won't give up...you're **truly** in love..."

"Sakura I-"

"No Naruto. Don't say it. I am happy for you and Sasuke. I am happy that someone out there in this cruel world saw past your exterior and fell in love with the real you." Her smile was shaky but authentic and her hand swiped a tear away as she leaned forward to Naruto to give him a kiss. "Just remember I will always be there for you, if you will be there for me."

Nodding, he watched her exit the small tea shack. Sasuke could be his. The most important thing about his though? Sakura, his best friend, liked the idea of Naruto finally having someone to love him. Everything was piecing together, now all he needed was the glue.


	3. Killing Spree

**Hope you like the new chappy!!**

**ENJOY!! PLs review...it would make a christmas birthday!! ;P**

* * *

_Naruto,_

_I can't believe you got that! I'm happy you're alive. I saw you being attacked by some of Orochimaru's henchmen an thought you died. You wouldn't believe me if I told you I spent the whole night crying. I miss you and I thank kami that you're alright. Pleased to see that you got my message and realized that the only way I could get this was by sending it back with the guy I sent it with. That poor soul, he died last night from the seal on his shoulder. I guess he couldn't take it. I can't wait to see __you,__ tonight I'm leaving on a journey to find my brother. I will not be with Orochimaru for the time being and will stop by Kohona. Will you come see me? In exactly ten days time I will wait for you outside the gates of Kohona waiting. Please come see me. I love you._

_Uchiha.__ S_

Sasuke sat back onto the wall he was leaning against, re-reading his letter. He couldn't believe he put so much emotion into this. What was Naruto doing to him? He's becoming all...emotion like. That couldn't happen. He had to find his brother and destroy him. This required him to have no feeling whatsoever. Did he just ask Naruto to meet him? No. That would be impossible. He would have henchmen all around him the entire time he was there. He couldn't just spend some random time with an old buddy of his. He would have to get rid of the nuisances of his henchmen...but how?

The determined ravens spent the rest of the day, well finding a new messenger boy, and find a way to kill all his followers.

'I guess I could always kill them by myself...or I could find Itachi kill him..THEN kill all my little followers. Either way their gonna die. Might as well be me who beats the crap outa them...yah. That's what I'll do.' Silently he chuckled to himself.

* * *

On the day a certain blond received the letter of his boyfriend's re-appearance in the world he almost died. (A/N: Not literally, but you know I mean...oh god..For JOY people...Common!) He had come home late after a mission and was wasted form the experience. He fell slumped over on his couch as he proudly looked at his brand new ANBU tattoo when a man dressed in all black came to Naruto's window. Being the great shinobi he was he noticed the sudden change of chakra levels and grabbed a kunai from his pack. Leaving everything else on the floor, he snuck to the window to greet his 'guest' and with a small gust he was holding his prisoner to the side of his apartment. 

"Who are you and what do you want?!?" Naruto was getting irritable, his lover hadn't replied to him and he was getting worried something happened. Sasuke would never miss an opportunity!

"I'm here to deliver a letter for a mister Teme Sasuke. To a mister Dobe Naruto. I presume that's you. You're the only idiot blond I've seen around." The ninja smirked.

"Why you-Wait! TEME! Give me the letter!"

"I don't know I didn't really appreciate you smothering me with your big **ugly** hands."

"How about this, you give me the letter and I won't **kill**you with me 'big ugly hands'"

"DEAL!" Upon reading the letter he was immensely excited. He hadn't seen his beloved Sasuke in over three years and this could really be the one time he sees him before something bad happened. To him the darkness of winter that the infamous ice prince had left in his quake was letting up. The frost bit that cover Naruto heart was warming up once again. Beating to its same old rhythm. A change in pace was all he needed if he didn't want to die in the cold.

Immediately pulling up another scroll and starting on his letter to Sasuke he made it quick and short but still over flowing with feeling.

* * *

_Teme_

_I've missed you so much. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Please hurry, I have lots to __give you. Or I should say lots to take. _

_Dobe_

Smiling Sasuke read the tinny letter over and over again. The mushy smell of Naruto still lingered on the parchment. Turning over to the messenger boy with his usual mask on again.

"you will not tell Orochimaru-sama that I sent a letter, nor I got one in return. If you do I will hunt you down with my sword and kill you myself."

"What do I get out of this."

"Your life." Sasuke made no attempt to make himself sound scary or life-threatening. He already was. At this the boys tanned hands slid to his face and brushed his cheek.

"Fine. But, if you expect me to keep my mouth shut to the rest of the world-"

"let me rephrase this, If Orochimaru-sama finds out...at all. You will not see your 20th birthday." The boy finally getting the message allowed his eyes to grow to the size of saucers. Walking away in a slight daze. Satisfied Sasuke headed towards the place where he had heard his Nii-san was away hiding.

The journey was long but bearable. Knowing what he had waiting for him at _home_ he could deal. ' Naruto..Naruto...Naru-sama...Naru-chan.._MY_ Naru-chan...Hn...I like that." He was getting close. The feel of a powerful chakra was overcoming him. 'Perfect...' His smirk appeared on his face as a faceless ninja appeared behind him in a flash.

"Hn..." Sasuke stood rooted to the spot acting cool as to not draw attention to his now raging feeling of hate and love.

"Otouto, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you for at least another three days. I'm guessing you hurried to see you beloved. Have you forgotten? Uchiha's are to never show emotion. To love is as to betray."

"You're the one to talk about betrayal. The one to kill our entire clan. The only thing I had in this world."

"Yes, at the time. But if it weren't for me, you never would have grown close to that Uzumaki boy." Sasuke's eyes grew the slightest bit in realization that Itachi knew of his secret love.

"How could you know that at the time though. That is what I don't forgive you for."

"I saw you cry out him name whilst you slept otouto. You are as much of a sinner as I. Although I don't blame your hatred towards myself and Orochimaru. How everything we have done has take you away from your love that scrawny idiot of ninja...You hate me the most now. That is why now I know you can defeat me. Now I will allow you to fight me."

"Bastard...how dare you say things like that to me. I swear if you say anything more about me or my Naruto-"

"Oh! So now he's _your_ Naruto...how very idiotic of you. Silly Otouto. I thought you had really changed for the better...I really thought you had overcome feeling and emotions to surpass me. However no as I stare at you through these week eyes of mine, all I can see is a pathetic little boy. Just like all those years ago."

"Stop it." Sasuke's head was about to explode and even though he didn't show it on the outside

"Hn...I think not. Just to push you over the edge and kill me already. I've been waiting long enough." At this Sasuke jumped behind Itachi in the blink of an eye. Even though before they were several meters away. "I guess I can't beat you in speed. Maybe wit..." Itachi dug a Kunai behind him as he threw several more at the other dodging Uchiha. Whilst Sasuke dodged yet another round of Kunai and Sherieken Itachi used the families fire techniques.

Hours later in a deep crevice in the ground stood the Uchiha of life. The one that stood out. He was the stronger of the two and he had to be...Didn't he?

Itachi lay on the floor a true smile riddled his face as he spat out his last words "Sasu...ke...You...Did...it...You became...the ninja Naruto needs you to be. Now you can save...save his from Orochimaru and his people..go..now...and have you love..." With that his eyes shut and his head tilted away. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had done. Not only that, but he was dying. His wounds were too much, damn Itachi...Itachi. Hot tears of anger and hurt streamed down his grime and blood covered face.

"Why...I still don't understand Nii-san. Why did I have to kill you. You the only one I had left, blood related. You were my Nii-san and I always loved you because of that. I wish you could live to see my children. I wish I could show you a life were neither of us had to die to become happy. I love You Nii-san." Sasuke stood with his head drooping down to show respect for his brother. He buried the body and took a simple souvenir to always remember his beloved brother by. His necklace that he had had since he was young. In fact as Sasuke went back that far to remember he recalled that he himself had given to him for Itachi's thirteenth birthday. But to truly redeem himself he wrote a letter...

_Nii-san, _

_You were there for me while I was blind. I opened my eyes for the first time tonight. The very night you died...Your life destroyed by the one I hate the most. I can live with myself though. __As long as my heart is held safely in the hands of my dearest Naruto.__ You really should __of__ met him. You would approve. His golden blond hair and deep blue, azure eyes would __of__ baffled you.__ You would __of__ liked him. I know you would __of__. Maybe one day we will be together again and I will not only tell you of all the adventures I had with him, I will show him to you. Let you gaze into his never ending eyes. Lets you see how someone like me could __of__ fallen deeply in love with him.__ See you in the next life __nii__-san. _

_Forever yours,_

_Otouto_

Lifting his letter of regret and love to the heavens he knew his brother dwelled he lit it on fire. The ashes drifting away in the cold nights breeze. A sudden chill ran over him as he realized his next step.

Get back Naruto.


	4. Here to Die

**Okay sorry guys It took so long. i know people wanted me to update AGAIN before Christmas but I didn't have anough time and this is what I came up with hehe Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my socks**

**Warning : Minor Yaoi and language...hehehe**

* * *

A deep wound plagued Sasuke as he tried his hardest to find shelter. He wasn't sure, but from the looks of it, the season was fall. He hadn't been outside in a long time. Orochimaru had kept him indoors to make sure his body was kept well and alive for him to take over. A deep red cascaded down his face and into his eyes. Sasuke's vision blurred and turned darker. The pain started show through his victory. His wounds becoming more pronounced. Blood was dripping, it seemed, from every pour on his slender body. 

No. Not yet. He was so close. So close to his love. To freedom. To Naruto.

Yes. Naruto. Naruto and his impossibly golden hair, that turned ever more so in the winter. He could see that again. No. He **would**see it again. He will get through this and see Naruto's azure blue eyes. His toothy grin. Not to mention his rippling muscles. At least an Uchiha could hope. He could dream right?

'Hey. What was that? Blond? No...I'm just hallucinating...I mean why would Naruto be...' Sasuke cocked his head ever so slightly to the right. The hidden leaf Village gates were hovering over Sasuke limp body. He realized he was now on the ground trying to suck in air into his fallen chest.

"Hey are you o-SASUKE!?!" The blond streak reappeared in front of Sasuke trying to heal his injuries.

'It was Naruto...Hey, he changed...a LOT! OMG LOOK AT HIS BICEPS! AND THOSE TRICEPS! HOLY MOTHER-'

"Sasuke, you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna take you to Sakura okay? She's gonna fix you up." Hauling Sasuke's dead weight in his hands as carefully as he could he jumped over the gates and moved on his way to Sakura's house.

"Naru.." Sasuke tried to spit it out. He had to tell Naruto to drop him. Do AMYTHING but take him to Sakura, seriously what she gonna do? Cry all over him? "Not...Sakura...anyone...but Sakura...how could she...?" He had troubles speaking the injuries were taking its toll on Sasuke and he couldn't help but feel the pain, wear and tear.

"Don't worry Sasu-seme. Sakura became a very talented medic-nin in your absence. She'll fix you up right away." His face was not at all what Sasuke hoped to see. It was a straight serious line. One Sasuke used a lot to hide his worried feeling.

'Naruto grew up a lot while I was gone. He's matured so much. Maybe...maybe he's not what I fell in love with all those years ago anymore.' Naruto stopped on a house and jumped off the roof to knock on a window. A frazzled girl with bubble gum pink hair opened the window.

"Naruto! What did I tell you! Stop coming to my house! I can't stay up every night with you! You stained my favourite shirt last night with your tears! You need to-Who's that? Is he okay?!?"

"Sakura, that's why I came. Its Sasuke. He needs your help!"Naruto climbed through the tight space of the window and set the still bleeding Uchiha on her nicely made bed.

"EEHHH!?!?! SASUKE! HE'S BACK?!?!?!"

"Sakura-chan please! You'll break my ears...just heal him already! Before he dies of blood loss!!" Sakura nodded hurried around her room gathering things to help heal Sasuke with. His bloody body was unravelled and over the next three hours were becoming less and less bloody. Sun peeked in through the window to signal morning.

"Naruto, weren't you doing guard duty? You have to go report to Tsunade-chan!" Sasuke was healing quickly and all his wounds were fixed up. All he needed was rest.

"Tsunade-baachan will be fine. I'll just tell her-"

"He's not here. He's not supposed to be. You have to keep him a secret. Naruto, you have to do this, if he comes back like this what will Tsunade-chan think?"

"You're right. Okay. What should I say? Everything was normal?" Sakura could only nod for Sasuke started to rustle between the sheets telling them that he was being awakened. Naruto nodded back and shot out towards the Hokage's building.

* * *

"Naruto," Tsunade exclaimed quite profoundly, "you're late! Where were you? And next time us the door." Her platinum blond hair swaying to the side as the window opened next to her, revealing Naruto. 

"Baachan, I was only three minutes late! Give me a break!"

The woman sitting in the hokage's chair sighed and continued on her rant. Naruto neither listened nor bother to even look at her and pretend to. "Naruto, if you're going to become the Hokage you must listen to instructions and-...Are you even listening to me? Heelllooooo...Naruto? Sasuke is ugly and stupid, he will never return here...you have large feet and smell like old milk...I have passed a law that has forced all Ramen to be banished from the entire village..." Tsunade picked herself up and walked calmly over to Naruto. She ever so slightly brought her hand up behind the usually boisterous blond and gave his head a good WHAP!

"ITAI!!" Naruto growled in pain shooting from the back of his head. Apparently Tsunade used the tinniest bit of chakra to give it that extra oomph.

"Naruto, did you hear a word I said?" truthfully, he still wasn't listening. His mind was on Sasuke and why he was so injured. He had to know. He had to go back. His love was waiting!

"Sorry Tsunade-baachan, my mind is somewhere else today...something happened...personally. I need to take care of it..."

"Naruto is this about-"

"Yes."

"Very well then. I give you the rest of the day off."

"Really?"

"Hai." Tsunade turned back to work and waved the now frozen Naruto. He stood there unable to move with surprise and excitement. "Naruto! GO! Before I take it back!"

"H-Hai!" Naruto hurried back to Sasuke. He and something very important to tell him. That bastard. When he got there Sasuke had fallen asleep and Sakura had started to cry at the foot of his bed.

"Sakura-chan, how is he?" Naruto moved towards her and rubbed small circles into her back to help calm her down. But it didn't seem to be working.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke's dying Naruto...slowly. I don't know what to do! He seemed to be getting better but then I found another wound on his back. It hasn't stopped bleeding yet..." She sobbed even harder at this. "He's finally back...finally home...and I can't..I CAN'T SAVE HIM!"

"Sakura-chan! Calm down..."Naruto bent down to talk to Sakura face to face. "If we get Tsunade-baachan in this we can-"

"Naruto! We can't! She would never help a traitor! She will let him die...I can't...I can't..." More sobs burst out of the fragile pink headed girl. He moved towards the slumbering Uchiha and placed a hand on the ravens chest. Sasuke winced and opened his eyes in pain.

"Naru-" SLAP!

Sasuke eyes widened and stared straight at his blond love in surprise. "How dare you! How FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"Naruto-" Sasuke coughed a bit of blood forward onto the bed. "I-"

"You came here dying you bastard! You came here and gave up hope only to take it away! You bastard...why? I thought...I thought you loved me!"

"Naruto!?!" Sakura made herself known and seen at the end of the bed.

"Sakura stop. I get it know. He lied to me...to us-"

"No Naruto I didn't, you have to understand-" Sasuke sat up to get into a better position to talk to his former group members. But in the process he ripped out several stitches and his wounds started to bleed again.

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOU ANYMORE! Just stop, stop with your bullshit and leave me and Sakura alone. If you're gonna do this to us I don't want you-" Sasuke stopped Naruto's rambling but speeding upwards to his face.

"NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I killed Itachi and now I'm here for YOU! FOR YOU DAMN IT!" Sasuke panted as his words tried their hardest to make sense to both Sakura and Naruto. They all stood there in silence for a couple seconds, however to Sasuke they seemed like years. He...couldn't...hold...it...in!

Lips smashed together as Sasuke jumped Naruto, pinning him to the ground. He enclosed Naruto into a lip bruising yet passionate kiss. He held his lips until he slowly released looking into the eyes of Naruto. 'He closed his eyes...' Naruto opened his eyes wearily and looked up at Sasuke.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do this to you."

"Don't get too cocky bastard." Obviously Naruto was still unhappy about the whole deal. But as soon as Sasuke started to show the slightest bit of emotion he grunted in pain and dropped down next to the upset blond. "Sasuke! We have to take him to Tsunade Sakura-chan!" Sakura was in a state of shock. It was true. Sasuke, the ice prince, was in love...and with Naruto. Nodding in a faze she gathered her jacket and rapped Sasuke in a blanket for Naruto to carry him in.

* * *

"Naruto, I told you already. You have the day off. Go take care of you personal problems." 

"I am Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama? Since when do you call me Hokage-sama?"

"Since I need your help to save my life's mission."

"your-? SASUKE! He's back? Since when? And why didn't I get notified? I need a word with him bring him in now!"

"Of course Hokage-sama." Naruto's emotionless face started to scare Tsunade as he turned without a word other than what was needed. He returned also in a formal way with a bloody blanket in hand.

"Stop calling me Hokage-sama, its not normal. And where's Uchiha. I told you to bring him."

"I did." He cleared the table and laid the blanket on the now clear desk. He lifted the fold on the top to reveal a bloodied up face.

"Naruto I-" her surprise showing in her voice as she tried to bring up the words to help him fell better.

"Ho-Hokage...sa..sama...I...I'm...sorr..sorry...so sorry." Sasuke had woken and tried his hardest to apologise but he kept spitting up blood. He was dying, and fast. Tsunade immediately started a medic jutsu to try and help.

"Naruto, I don't want to say this, but you need to get out of here. This doesn't look good. I'm sorry. Leave."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"NARUTO! JUST GO! Sakura I know you're here. Take him out." Sakura joined the three in the room and grabbed Naruto. He struggled and yelled things like 'Sasuke don't give up!' and 'I love you! Don't die! I need you!'. Finally stopping his struggles again Sakura as soon as he was out the door. But he still stood there nose to the door. He feel to his knees and laid against the door in wait of Tsunade.

Naruto refused to leave the door alone. He would attempt to punch them if they tried to remove him and soon enough he fell asleep. Waiting.

"Naruto?" The blond fell to the ground with a bump he slowly raised himself rubbing his head. However still didn't say anything. Walking up too Tsunade noticing her emotion he stopped mid step. "Naruto I-"

"IS HE REALLY HERE!?! Oh kami I hope so! Otherwise three years of worrying with that blond dobe has done NOTHING...AGAIN!" Naruto and Tsunade turned to see a horde of people there to see Sasuke. Oh boy.

* * *

**A/N : OKAY!! there it is sry about the clifhanger...couldn't help it:P Oh yah well I started to read the manga and found out Sasuke killed the old Orochi Bastard...but then I found out he lived some how...BUT anyways were gonna go with the whole thing where Sasuke killed Orochi Bastard and he's gone out of the picture and when he leaves to kill Itachi its like months later and...yah...well sry if ruined it for some :s I really am sorry...BUT neways this is where I continue to say I fixed up my last chappy to make it more like the Manga and changed the last sentance to say somehting else...CHECK IT OUT!**

**REVIEW PLS!!!! I BEG of you!!!**


	5. Together Forever

**Here it is the LAST CHAPTER I'm saorry guys...but hey you know what? i've been reading some mpregs and am gonna write a sequal including mpreg...so if you guys are okay with it you can check that out, it'll be ready for its first chapter by January 20 th hopefuly. good i put up a date. Maybe that will get me to write faster. I hope.**

**Warning : YAOI!! YES! **

**Disclaimer : I still only own my socks...and even those my mom bought :(**

* * *

"Naruto?" The blond fell to the ground with a bump he slowly raised himself rubbing his head. However still didn't say anything. Walking up too Tsunade noticing her emotion he stopped mid step. "Naruto I-"

"IS HE REALLY HERE!?! Oh kami I hope so! Otherwise three years of worrying with that blond dobe has done NOTHING...AGAIN!" Naruto and Tsunade turned to see a horde of people there to see Sasuke. Oh boy.

Kiba raced forward and started to shake the poor blond while yelling, "Naruto, did he really come back? Is he really here? Did he kiss you yet! TELL ME!"

An angry Tsunade stood to the two boys left tapping her foot viciously making the floor crack. She cleared her throat loudly to get everyone else's attention. Once the small hallways was silent she over looked the people. Kiba backed away and Hinata, holding Akamaru, grabbed onto his arm in a shy manner. Lee, Tenten and Neji stood over to the left of the group trying to calm down the younger teens. Ino, Choji, and Shino stood closely together waiting for their answer and Shikamaru was setting himself up against the wall, most likely for a nap. Sai was calmly waiting next to Shikamaru, while the others shifted nervously.

"As I was about to say…Naruto I was able save Sasuke." A loud sigh came from the crowd. Naruto just bowed his head in agreement. "I am not particularly happy about the fact you hid him for so long. He had lost a lot of blood and will have to stay in bed for a week. I do though understand and would like it if you took the month off. I want you to take care of Sasuke and make sure he gets better. I have a lot for him to do as punishment for betraying the village. Got that?"

Happiness boiled over Naruto's small face. He dashed past the Hokage and went to Sasuke's side. Shizune came in and shooed Sakura out so Naruto could be in private.

"Sasuke? Hey are you okay?" the Uchiha was lying on his back on Tsunade's desk panting heavily. His eyes were barely open but you could tell he was awake. His uncovered chest heaved up and down in exhaustion. Sweat covered his whole body from the procedure that went on earlier. Apparently it wasn't easy.

"I-'m fine…Naruto…" He lifted his arm up to Naruto's face who brought himself closer so Sasuke didn't hurt himself. "I'm…so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry…I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you! Sasuke I love you and no matter how much you hate it you have me for the rest of you stupid Teme life." Sasuke smiled a true smile it was a perfect moment before the teme ruined it.

"Naruto, I would hate it even if you were a girl. I hope to have a happy life wit you and tones of kids."

"Sasuke you know that men can't have kids together."

"Oh on contrary, while with Orochimaru I learned a lot about the Jinchuriki. I bet you didn't that if you asked Kyuubi, he could change your DNA to be able to produce babies." Naruto just stared at Sasuke with wonder in his eyes. Apparently he did his research…damn smart ass teme.

"Teme you-"

"I had to do **something**while sitting in that prison, and Kabuto was just too smart for his own good." He smirked and tried to sit up but Naruto grabbed him up first bridal style.

"Don't wear yourself out. I'll carry you home." Naruto smiled and jumped out the Hokage's window.

* * *

"NARUTO! BRING ME MY SOUP WOMAN!" Sasuke sat in bed, bored to death. The only thing he could do know was piss Naruto off. Which served to be great entertainment. Naruto walked in with an angry look in his eyes and a bowl of soup in hand. 

"I wear to kami Sasuke, if you call me 'woman' one more time! I will refuse to carry your child. Then who the hell will you get to revive the already screwed up Uchiha clan?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should be more sympathetic. But you know I hate being cooped up in here. Its just **so**boring!" Sasuke mask had completely fallen through out the past week. Today was the last day he had to sit in his large comfy king sized bed.

"I know, but just think. Tomorrow we can go out and you can see the light, maybe get a tan. You know maybe look like a normal person." Sasuke smirked.

Tomorrow will be the day he asked Naruto the question of a life time.

xX Time skip : tomorrow Xx

Naruto skipped happily around Sasuke as said raven walked slowly forward down the roads of Konoha. Naruto sped past a jewelry shop while Sasuke stopped and stared at the window that showed off all different types of rings, necklaces and bracelets.

"Sasuke teme what are you doing back there? Common you have to buy me some ramen now!" He noticed where Sasuke had paused and ran back to him. "Looking for something?"

"Yah, a ring. Hey Naruto I wanted to ask you but I don't know how to say this. Will you-" He never finished because Naruto suddenly glomped Sasuke and started to scream.

"You wanna get married! Sasuke!"

"hn, dobe. I never said that." He stopped to look at Naruto's face drop. "But thanks for saving me from the awkward speech." The blonds face lit up again as he grabbed his love's hand and dragged him into the tiny shop.

After they found engagement rings they enjoyed a walk to the old training grounds and a romantic dinner in the middle where they had their first training session with Kakashi and Sakura.

"What did I miss while I was gone. I never really bothered to ask before." Sasuke said with another emotionless face. The two lovers were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the training grounds sitting against the posts, which Naruto was tied up the first time they were there. Naruto ignored Sasuke teme attitude and started to ramble on.

"Well after you sent the first letter I showed it to Sakura and she moved on. To Lee! Can you believe that? They are already married. You took way too long buddy. Hinata and Kiba got together and they are getting their wedding ready for next month, oh by the way were going. Neji met with Gaara when we saved him after Shikaku was extracted and he's moving over to Suna next week to live with him. Yes, Neji is gay. Oh and Choji and Ino are dating as well as Shikamaru and Temari, however Temari's already pregnant. Who am I missing…?" He tapped his chin in wonder but lost his thought when something warm was placed onto his lips.

Wide eyed he looked to see that it was only Sasuke and his irresistible lips of his. Smiling into the kiss he gave Sasuke an opening to shove his tongue into the warm opening. Sasuke pushed his blond dobe to the ground and let his hands caress. Naruto ran his tan hands through raven locks while pulling down to make the kiss more passionate and lip bruising than before.

Sasuke let go and lifted himself off to try and rip off Naruto's top. Or at least that's what it felt like to Naruto. Suddenly skin on skin contact was made and they moaned into the contact. Arching off the ground Naruto pushed himself farther into Sasuke. The raven started to kiss Naruto raised chin and moved down to his collar bone. Sucking and biting ferociously, he made a large hickey. The bruise was completed with a couple of kisses around the edges.

Sasuke's hand trailed down to the blonds pants but stopped all movement when a small noise came from the woods next to them. Rising slowly he grabbed a fork, and made his way to the noise as stealthily as he could with a…well a 'problem' making his walking awkward. Reaching a good barrier he grabbed the fork ready to throw but stopped when he saw the source of the noise. Two lovers were making out in the bushes.

The raven sighed and walked back over to a curious blond who just stared as if asking 'what, or who, was that.'

His own look back was saying 'you don't want to know. Lets go home.'

The time the two have spent together had been so little but they knew what the other was trying to write on their faces. They knew each other so well. Everyone else was a stranger.

Over time the two grew accustomed to the weird looks and that their emotion flows were being released more normally. Naruto's a little less and Sasuke's a little more.

The wedding was held on 'Naruto Bridge'. The place they had their first fight while on mission. This place was their resurrection and the realization that they loved each other. Sasuke had willingly given his life for the others safety. This was when Naruto's hidden power came through. Mixed with Kyuubi's power he fought in place of Sasuke. He knew why. The minute Sasuke had 'I hated you.' That's right 'hat**ed**'. He loved the other. And Naruto got the hint. Their secret crushed began that day. That's why they would seal the deal on this space.

The old man had died and his grandson had become a priest. Gracing them with a ceremony that only Sasuke could ruin with his horny-ness.

"Naruto, as soon as this is over you know I'm gonna be seme right?" The raven whispered to his soon to be permanent partner.

"Shut up Teme, were getting married can't you think romantically while we seal the deal?" He whispered back a little louder than his lover.

"Naruto I can't you just look so…delectable right now in your suit."

"Teme, I swear to god. Didn't you hit puberty already? The hormones should be gone by now.!" Naruto whispered back even louder than before. Sasuke was about to retort back when their conversation was interrupted.

"Ahem, may I get through the service please?" The priest asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh course. Go ahead." Naruto said quickly before looking back at Sakura who was laughing her little pink ass off. Oh she thought this little conversation was **hilarious**.

'Oh shut up Sakura. You think you **so** funny don't you?!?!' Naruto thought angrily.

* * *

At the reception he almost choke on the duck. Sasuke sat next to the blond and while Sakura made her **ever** so long speech. He slowly made his move. Up the leg he went. Crawling like he was a friggen spider, getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Naruto. His hand laid perfectly tame on Naruto's upper thigh right next to his crotch.

"I will never forget how happy Naruto's face was when Sasuke came back. When Sasuke showed me emotion, my that was a day to remember." She looked back and winked at the couple. Sasuke nodded in consideration. "I will always love these two like brothers and hope that my child will love them like second parents." She patted her bulging belly, showing off that she was pregnant. She raised her cup to the two and added. "Hope you guys live happily together forever."Grab.

"AHHHHHH!" Sasuke smirked, while Sakura looked disgusted back at the two. Naruto face didn't just turn red. It burst into red. The whole thing. He looked like a tomato, and unfortunately for Sasuke loved tomatoes. He was tackled to the ground and everyone left the room screaming. Sakura was stuck in her position staring at the two in an angry but understanding faze. She shook her head as she walked away. Lee came back into the room noticing that he left his beloved and child in the dreaded room and saved her from the traumatizing scene.

Sasuke looked up and looked around for people.

"Thank go their gone. I thought it would never end."

"TEME! You ruined the party!" Naruto was **furious** to say the least.

"Now dobe. You know I can't stand a lot of people. I thought after what, five months you would know I hate parties."

"Yah, but this time I actually **wanted** to go to the party."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We'll have more. Like when our children are born. How about that? You want a party for that don't you?"

"Yah but you'll ruin that too wont you."

"True."

"Teme"

"Dobe."

"Duck head."

"Usuratonkatchi."

"….Teme?"

"I win."

"You win nothing."

"Except your virginity." Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"Damn sexy Teme smile…I will never forgive you for that."

"Say that after you give birth." The rest of the night was magical. They spent the time after their conversation watching the sky grow dark and stars come through. When it was finally fully dark they silently walked home to their apartment and…well the rest is for them to know and you to find out.

* * *

**Yey? Ney? AAHHHH!! REVIEW!**


End file.
